I won't say
by Discord in the Playground
Summary: Who'd'ya think you're kiddin?


"Out! Everybody, OUT!"

Once the four other Titans had fled the living room, Raven let herself fall on the couch and sighed with relief.

"Beast Boy..." she muttered with a spark of irritation in her voice.

She had just suffered many of his infamous jokes in what he had called a "jokathon." She growled just thinking about the lame pun.

"I need to medidate."

Raven crossed over to the windows and dropped to the ground. She took deep breaths before chanting her mantra and swiftly found herself in her mind.

She was not exactly pleased to open her eyes to see she was in Happy's realm, said emotion standing just in front of her.

"I never laughed so much!" she giggled. "He's getting better and better!"

Raven met her enthusiasm with an annoyed stare. "I guess that technically, he can't get any worse."

Happy laughed again. "Good one!"

"I still don't know why you're here. I don't find anything he says funny."

"You're lying!" Happy replied musically.

"No."

"Liar liar!"

"I don't find him funny. At all."

"You do!"

Raven groaned as she massaged her temples.

"I'll make you admit he's funny."

"Yeah, _that's_ gonna happen."

Happy merely smirked and snapped her fingers.

Three other emotions slinked up from the ground to stand behind Happy. Brave, Timid and, disturbing Raven slightly, Rage.

Happy snapped her fingers again and a melody started playing from nowhere.

"I hate it when she's the main emotion," Rage muttered.

Raven's eye twitched. "I know that music."

Happy looked cheerfully at her. "Confess or suffer!" she giggled.

"For the last time," Raven hissed, _"Beast Boy's constant jokes make my skin crawl."_

She froze.

Did she just _sing_?

Raven tried asking Happy just what in the name of Azarath was going on but the words that came out of her mouth was not those she wished.

_"He's just a source of frustration."_

Her eye twitched many, many times.

Happy merely giggled again as she and her three companions started dancing to the music, more or less enthusiastically.

_"I don't like his jokes, I never did."_

The emotions whirled around their owner in a perfect circle, following her panicked footwork.

_"Nonsense, blatant lies, pure fabrication!"_

And it was then that, to Raven's absolute despair, Happy and her chorus joined the song.

_"Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'?_

_He's humor incarnate to you!_

_Try to keep it hidden?  
Honey, we can see right through you!"_

Happy leapt to Raven and joined hands with her before forcing her into a tango.

_"Girl, ya can't conceal it._

_We know how ya feel and_

_What you like hearin'!"_

To her dismay, Raven's lips opened again.

_"No chance, no way!  
I won't say it, no, no!"_

Happy laughed again.

_"You laugh, big time!  
Why deny it, oh-oh?"_

Raven finally managed to throw her pink alter ego off herself. Her eyes darted everywhere as she tried desperately to resist her inexplicable singing.

_"It'll bite me back!  
I won't say he's funny!"_

She grabbed a strawberry floating nearby and threw it on the emotion right in front of her. Rage cursed as she was knocked off her feet and cursed some more when Raven leapt above her and ran away.

That she ran instead of taking to the air was a good testament as to how disturbed the whole deal was making her.

Raven hid behind a tree after much running. "Lost them," she panted as she slid down the trunk.

She jumped ten feet in the air when Happy's giggling head popped out of the wood just above her.

Happy's chorus landed besides her and they resumed their pirouetting around Raven, who felt with much dread that she was going to open her mouth again.

_"It pains me to make that confession,  
It does feel good when I cheer up.  
But my brain's screaming: "don't say it, don't!_

_Unless you want him to never shut up!"_

_Oooooh!"_

Timid and Rage reluctantly cartwheeled to land besides each other seconds before Brave somersaulted on her shoulders. Happy laughed in delight as she flew to stand on Brave's own shoulders.

"Go cheerravens!"

Raven groaned loudly. Happy laughed some more before the quartet delivered new lyrics.

_"Ya keep on denyin'_

_What ya like but we're not naive!  
Baby, we're not buyin'_

_Hon, we saw ya laugh in your sleeve!"_

Happy jumped back to the ground, followed by Brave. The three rose the pinkclad emotion up in the air again.

_"Face it like a Titan!  
When ya gonna brighten_

_And then laugh, laugh, laugh with him?"_

Raven melted into the ground and despaired when she landed back into Happy's land, feeling further desperation as her vocal chords struck back.

_"No chance, no way!  
I won't say it, no, no!"_

The foursome returned to their round dance.

_"Give up, give in!_

_Check the grin, you're laughin'!"_

To her unspeakable horror, Raven _was_ grinning. She felt herself in cold sweat before she managed to tear it off her face.

_"Humor, I lack._

_I won't say he's funny!"_

The quartet closed in slightly.

_"Stop lyin', star showin'_

_You're laughin'!"_

They were inches from her now.

_"You're incorrect.  
I won't say it!_

_Go get wrecked!  
I won't say it!"_

With those words, she channeled her powers into an explosion around her, sending the chorus flying. Unfortunately for Raven, they levitated back to her, unscathed.

_"Girl, off your horse!  
It's the truth, he's funny!"_

Raven dropped to her knees, finally exhausted and giving up.

_"Oh,_

_With some remorse,  
I won't say he's funny..."_

To her relief, Happy and her cronies disappeared as soon as she said those words and the realm changed back to the bleak asteroid belt she was used to.

"I hate it when she's the main emotion," she sighed as she readjusted herself into her meditating position.

When she considered she had meditated enough, she left her mind. She almost did a double take when she opened her eyes to see Beast Boy in front of her, complete with dropped jaw.

"H-how long have you b-been here?"

Beast Boy punched his jaw back into place. "I was coming back to apologize for making you mad... But... _Dude_! Did you just _sing_?"

For the second time that day, Raven froze.

"I always knew you found me funny!" he shouted with tears of joy as he leapt on his friend to hug her.

Raven's scream of _**"HAPPY, I WILL KILL YOU!"**_ could be heard for miles around.

Happy's giggle and Rage's "totally worth the strawberry to the face," were her only answers.


End file.
